Night Changes
by starcrossed.r5
Summary: She's always stuck to the rules, never done anything wrong except for the things her crazy friends dragged her into, which was a lot. Good girl, sweet talker, well liked. Being popular isn't everything, it just came with the package. But how can she break these bonds with out breaking some hearts along with it?
1. Meet the players

**_Ally Dawson wanted an adventure, really. But when Austin Moon seems to randomly pop into her life out of thin air, she doesn't know what to think anymore. This blonde haired bozo just messed with her brain and made her heart skip a beat every time she looked into his eyes. It angered her, made her mad that just one boy could screw around with her head. Now it just seems pointless because Austin Moon has made his way up onto the top of her to do list. _**

**_It takes one to change everything, and he just so happens to be included. It was supposed to be a fun night out with her friends but it turns out to be so much more than that. Who knew it would create a whole story to be told by others? _**

**_It's either give up or take a leap of faith and join him on this roller coaster he calls life. But she doesn't know how fast the night could change. One moment could leave those things unforgettable. _**

**_Just hope he's worth it._**

* * *

><p>High school is drama and fights. Laughs and tears. Breakups and makeups. It's rushing to grow up, then realizing you want your innocence back, knowing that it's too late and it's already been torn apart. It sucks sometimes, but today, I feel... <em>Happy. <em>

It's no surprise after all, I'm always in a good mood. But today, right now at this particular moment, I feel almost too joyful. If I smile any wider, my face is gonna crack.

"You're especially energetic today Als, are you drunk or something? You can't come to school high, someone might catch you!"

That's Elliot, my idiot half brother. Almost every word that comes out of his mouth is pure stupidity, but he has his bright moments. Just, not that often.

I ignored his comment and close my locker, not bothering to answer. My silence should imply how idiotic I thought that question of his was.

When I was six, my parents brought over a few of their friends from work during the summer for a little get together, it involving a few alcoholic drinks. Once my dad went to the bathroom for a quick break, I took a sip of his wine and instantly scrunched my face up at the rotten, bitter, grape taste. I always wanted to see why adults were so infatuated with the drink, so I made a quick decision and went for it.

Worst mistake of my six year old life.

I felt so guilty the rest of the night. It seemed to be eating my little body alive. I told my mom I was sick and sulked in my bed until the next day where I squealed like a pig and told my father of what I had done. All he did was laugh at the look on my face and told me it was fine, it was just a little sip and it wasn't the end of the world.

I couldn't take it though. I felt so guilty that I made him give me my own punishment. Even back then I was still a big goody-goody and forced him to take away my reading books for two consecutive days. But still, I caved half way through my punishment and ended up finishing three more chapter books the next day.

_Gosh_, why was I such a dork?

"Because you are," said Elliot.

Oops. Might have said that out loud.

"Shut up and go to class Elliot." I laughed and playfully shoved him while he walked down the hallway, continuously hitting on multiple girls down the god forsaken hall.

I found it ridiculous how some were so open to him and let him toy with their hearts for a little while, throw them away like a used tissue, then move on like nothing happened while the girls came crying to me for comfort. Everyone knew the pattern, but I guess they all wanted to be the one to break the bad boy. Too bad it won't happen.

Too bad that the bad boy had to be my half brother.

Elliot's just really indecisive like that.

I guessed we still had a few more minutes before the bell rang, so I wandered into the library where a couple of my best friends were. There they sat, talking animately with each other at the table near the magazine rack behind the check out counter. Our librarian was behind the computer and waved to me as I walked in, the doors behind me making a soft closing sound. I waved back with a big smile on my face.

There was Trish, the sassy Latina with crazy black hair that flew in wild ringlets down her back that I've know since elementary. Don't mess with her unless your asking for a death wish from the fashionista. She may seem really tough on the outside, but she's a big fluffy teddy bear on the inside.

Then there was Dallas, the over sensitive boy with a wide grin. He was Elliot's best friend since middle school, and seemed to have a gigantic crush on me back then. The black haired boy was also a crazy good soccer player, but mess with his friends, he'll kick you in the shin and makes sure he leaves bruises.

Then there was Kiersey, the artist with a passion. She would draw almost anything that drew her attention. The light skinned girl even carried around a sketchbook to each and every class, in the hallways, her pencil pointed up ready to draw anything and everything. Her fashion sense was a little bohemian, looked like a hipster, but I found that incredibly fascinating since when we met her in freshman year.

Then last but not least, there was Kristen. She had fair skin and huge green eyes that would lure you in and get you to do what she wanted. The black haired girl was also an artistic gymnast and would bend over backwards to do anything for us. Her and Kiersey were sort of like sisters. Kristen was adopted, but they looked a lot alike. Most people at our school mistaken them as twins no matter how many times they tell people their not related.

I guess you could say it was somewhat complicated. I love these guys, and I wouldn't be able to tell you half of the craziest things we've been through together.

One time we even got caught trying to smuggle our principles most prized possession, our schools mascot, Marley the Manatee. It involved a few disguises, a lot of glue, night vision goggles, and lots of feathers.

Don't ask me how it ended because it wasn't pretty. We didn't get off the hook and I was grounded for a month without my books, electronics, or my music.

It was the most painful month ever.

Let's just say we don't have that much of a clean student record anymore.

"_Ally_," Trish squeals as I walk through the doors of our schools library. Dallas, Kristen, and Kiersey sat at the table behind her. Trish gets up to give me a hug. "Don't you look adorable today,"

I blush as I look down at my outfit as everyone else agrees in slight murmurs. They need to stop complimenting me like that, or else I'm gonna get a big head filled with an enormous ego.

Today, I wore a nice fitting black cable knit sweater, a pair of floral shorts with tons of beautiful exotic flowers on them, dark brown laced up ankle boots, and a brown fringed cross body bag. I never really wore makeup except for the occasional lip gloss or mascara, I just liked keeping my natural face. _Besides_, putting pounds of products on your skin could get you the acne you were trying to cover up in the first place.

Out of all of us, either Kiersey or Trish wore the most makeup. After all, Kiersey was an artist and Trish just loved to be the center of attention. She's one of the most craziest shopaholics you'll ever meet. If you ever go shopping with her, you better bring a lot of money. She'll persuade you into thinking you have to buy everything you set your eyes on.

"So Alls," says Kiersey in her thick Australian accent. "I was thinking of going to the light box this weekend and doing some karaoke!" Her voice was laced with enthusiasm and hope as she stared me down with her soft, green, puppy dog eyes.

I looked away.

She would not guilt me into it this time.

The light box was a small restaurant near the mall we all liked to hang out in whenever we had the time. Trish's father owns the place. We've been going for years, ever since the business was just getting started ever since we all turned fifth teen freshman year. It was like another home for us besides my fathers old music store in the mall, sonic boom. Trish, Dallas, and Kristen all nod their heads excitedly with desperate smiles on their faces behind Kiersey, who was still giving me those god damn green adorable puppy dog eyes.

Once upon a time, we we're never busy. We always had time to hang out with each other, sticking around every second of the day. But lately, we haven't been doing things together as a group like we used too. Now that it's senior year, I'm always busy. Between studying for finals, perfecting choreography for our schools dance team performance, preparing for our school's volleyball and basketball state championships, getting ready for choirs national solo auditions, preparing a speech for our schools National Honors Society meeting this week, and juggling all AP classes really got the best of me.

I was truly drowning myself in all the work I was doing.

Ever since Freshman year, I've been in hundreds of our schools extra curricular activities. In almost every one I'm either the captain, supervisor, or representative.

_Fuck my life. _

But today's been actually, surprisingly, somewhat relaxing. I've barely had any work to do so I can't help it when I nod my head with an absolute yes.

I also couldn't help it when Kiersey's green puppy dog eyes started to water with fake tears to make me feel even more guilty for rejecting.

So when Trish, Dallas, Kiersey, and Kristen all scream with joy at the nod of my head, I know today my just be more fun then I expected.

I should take a break from working so hard a lot more often.

Seven hours, one nasty food lunch, and eight more periods later, the bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Students swarm the hallways, crowding doors, running to their cars and trying to catch the bus before they left.

Typical Marino School day ending.

Except it's not that easy for me.

I have a schedule I have to stick too.

So the rest of the day until eight thirty consisted of me spiking white porcelain balls during volleyball practice, running up and down the court millions of times for basketball practice, dancing my heart out for dance rehearsal, and talking to about the up coming choir concert and solo auditions. I stayed after school for nearly five extra hours, working my tail off.

My feet burn with pain as I fall face first on my bed when I got home that night. Elliot's the next room over, blasting music enough to make my ears bleed. My mom is down stairs with my younger sister Gracie cooking dinner and I'm up here half way asleep, contemplating whether I should still go to the light box or stay home and read a nice book in my comfy bed and blankets.

But peer pressure and the thought of Kiersey's puppy dog eyes get the best of me.

I look over to the side of my room to see my black baby grand piano. A soft smile ignites onto my face at the thought of a younger version of me sitting on my fathers lap, his fingers guiding mine on the keys because I didn't know how to play. Elliot and my pregnant mom would sit near on my bed, rocking to the sound of the nice melody of the music.

And now those memories are gone down the drain. Left with the wind, like my Dad. I barely have any memories of him, just those special ones I could never forget, even if I tried my hardest.

Mom doesn't like to talk about it, Gracie never knew about it, and Elliot refuses to bring up any of those memories of his dad. He's grown to love my mom, even though she wasn't his biological one. He doesn't want to ruin that. _Sometimes_, I feel really lucky to have Elliot as a half brother instead of a full one because he makes me realize how much some people take things for granted.

Disrupting my thoughts, I hear the music go down and a slam of a door downstairs. Guess it's safe to say Elliot has left for the light box restaurant already.

The clock strikes nine once I get out of bed and into the hot shower. I wash and dry my hair off, get some clothes on, pick out my shoes, get my purse packed, and apply some makeup. It's nine forty-five once I'm packed and ready to go.

I've put on a midnight blue spaghetti strapped dress that cuts into a deep 'V' (but not to deep!) of a sweetheart neckline. It singes into the curve of my waist and slightly poofs out with a white trim around the end. My hair was pulled into a messy bun with a ring of white flowers around the small knot. Dark plumb lipstick coated the softness of my lips and white flats with a silver steel toe covered my feet. Exotic rings topped off a few of my fingers and my wrist was tied around a white wristlet so I wouldn't loose my phone or money.

I bid my mother goodbye and kissed Gracie goodnight because her bed time would be long over by the time I got back home. She complains and mules, saying that she always has the least amount of fun and couldn't wait until she's able to drive and have a license.

"Be home before one Ally," my mom says. "You know how I feel about you driving at night."

Gracie still sits on the couch with the remote lying in her lap while her fingers are flying over her phone, probably texting her friends. Man, for a fourteen year old she texts way more than I did back then. I'm surprised her eyes don't burn for looking at that screen for so long.

"Gracie Melissa Dawson, get off that phone this instant before I take it away from you," My mom scolds. "Jesus, I'm surprised your eyes haven't fried from their sockets yet."

Gracie rolls her eyes, mumbling a quick sorry to my mom.

At least me and my mother both agreed on something.

Gracie can sometimes be a huge bitch.

Me and Gracie haven't been the best of friends lately. Ever since she's turned fourteen, we've drifted away. She barely even talks to me anymore.

Do you know how awkward it is to try to avoid someone you see everyday?

She's at the dinner table, the room right across from mine, in the living room, game room, music room. We bump into each other occasionally on our ways to school, in the hallways, the bathroom. I see her every where, and it's the one of the worst feeling to know. She's my younger sister, why is it so hard to have one, measly, un-awkward conversation with her?

So I grab my keys off the hooks by the countertop near the fridge and check the time before I leave, the clock reading five after ten.

_Perfect._

At least three hours of some kind of freedom and relaxation.

And then I'm off to the light box.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New story, yay! I actually wrote this one pretty fast, and I like if I say so myself. Please leave reviews, good or bad. I just want to hear everyone's thoughts on this. I actually don't know how long this ones gonna be, probably about twenty chapters hopefully, if I decide to continue that is. It's up to you! Thanks. -Christina (follow me on Instagram! starcrossed.r5 and on twitter! starcrossedr5 missraurafanfic) <strong>_


	2. Light box & Fluorescent Smiles

**_New chapterrrrrrrrrrr. It's kinda short though, but, whatever. AT LEAST I UPDATED. Lol. Tell me if you like this chapter! _**

* * *

><p>The light Box wasn't a club, <em>per say. <em>

Sure, it had it's few teenagers that seemed to get a bit wild and out of control, but Trish or her father was usually there to calm them down.

Like what's happening now.

_"Aye kid, _get off those tables I just scrubbed them squeaky clean! You wanna get kicked out of here?"

Marco, Trishs' dad, trudged around in his uniform, his pudgy little legs sprawling around the crowed to yell at the young teenager standing on the silver metal table. His eye brows furrowed angrily as he pulled him down the by the ear, his mustache moving up and down with every word he said.

Trish's father was a funny little man to watch. You could obviously tell where Trish got her rather loud personalty from and most of her characteristics. He was short, only a mere inch above 5'5 for a guy. His skin a tan color, his voice spoke with a loud 'boom.'

But who am I to talk?

I'm only 5'3, barely able to ride the huge roller coasters at the theme park downtown. Sure, some guys may find my shortness cute, but it has it's disadvantages.

This my friends, is what they call a _blessing and a curse. _

And right now, it's a curse.

"Need help?"

I turned to my left.

There stood a quite handsome boy, his eyes a devilish soft brown green hazel color. His hair was a bright blonde, his smile in a tight genuine grin as he laughed at me sweetly, watching me hop and try to reach the shelf of drinks I was currently jumping at.

In my defense, the drink I wanted was high up there on the shelf. How in the world was a such tiny person like me supposed to get that?

He wore the classic red shirt, black leather jacket, slightly but in style ripped up light wash jeans, and white converse.

At least he didn't go with a cliche white plain tee.

From faced downward, his body whispered bad boy. Something close to such things as Elliot's persona. But I knew he wasn't something as to a heart breaker. His face would tell you other wise.

It was a sweet as a pouting puppy, his smile seemed to be way more then genuine. His eyes were specked with light dots of luscious gold and he had one small dimple on his right cheek.

He looked like he wouldn't harm a fly.

"Thank you, but I'm perfectly capable of grabbing and iced tea from the top of this shelf. It was nice of you to ask though..." I trailed off quietly, waiting for him to fill in with his name.

He figured out what I wanted.

"_Austin_," he said with a proud voice.

Huh.

A pretty name for a pretty face.

I expected him to stop talking once he answered me, but he for some ungodly reason felt the need to continue on.

"Austin Moon, if you wanted to know exactly. Although, I won't tell you my middle name. It's kind of a secret." He said, stuffing his big hands in the deep of his pants pockets and rocking back and fourth from his heels to his toes. He flashed me that big, white tooth grin with perfect teeth. But soon it turned into a smirk.

_Was he trying to start a conversation? _

He watched from behind me and quietly snickered at my failed attempts at reaching the ice tea on that shelf, high above my head. It was meant as a joke really, I know, but for some reason it angered me, made me want to slap that starry-eyed, big tooth, perfect white smile right off his fluorescent face.

I jumped at it, kicked at it, hell I even tried to climb the shelf even. All it did was make his laughs increase and my smile to become larger with every hop, closer and closer to that god damn shelf.

But I didn't want to let him see me smile. It'd make his face seem a lot more cuter, his hair a lot more brighter, and his smirk a lot more sexier.

_I couldn't help it though. _

My facade broke, I did it, I smiled wide enough to make my teeth hurt from seeming so happy and carefree.

Which in reality, I always was.

My face became perplex. I suddenly stopped jumping and stood straight ahead and watched that shelf just waiting for something to happen.

"_Ally_, are you okay?"

My senses kicked back in.

How did he know my name?

Austin must have sensed my confusion at the look on my face. He pointed towards Trish and Kristen, the two girls I was recently conversing with before I came to get a little drink. Dallas was outside talking to Kiersey.

"They told me your name. Me and Trish used to be in the same middle school back when we were younger and Kristen was my little sisters gymnastics mentor."

"When I asked them how life was going, because you know, I haven't seen them in a while," he rolled on looking down at me. His next comment made me blush, madly. "They kept mentioning an Ally Dawson, talking about how great you are. I couldn't help but become slightly curious because of how highly they talked of you and see for my own two eyes." And then there was that damn perfect smile again.

Oh.

"Well Austin Moon," I started. "It was nice getting to meet you, but I have to go do... Something." I trailed off.

Some people might find it quite rude at my lame excuse to get out of this so called conversation, but I found it awkward on my part. I literally just embarrassed myself in front of Austin Moon, and you expect me to stay and try to have a cutesy conversation with him?

_Hell no. _

So my first instinct was to flee from the scene.

"So if you would now excuse me, I kind of have to be somewhere." So I turned on the heels of my silver flats and took barely two steps before the soft caress of a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Trying to escape me and the god stricken awkwardness of this conversation, now aren't you?"

I turned, he stared back.

Cue the rosy red blushes on my cheeks and the awkward silence of crickets croaking behind me.

"That's really not what I meant, honestly."

But Austin didn't know that.

Austin didn't _**need**_ to know that.

He didn't need to find out that he made my heart beat fast with every step he came closer, his smile made me smile, his laugh made me laugh, the bat of his eye lashes made me _melt_.

_Why did Austin Moon's perfection make me so angry? _

_"_You know, your quite shy. At first glance and from what I've heard, you've got a killer voice and a loud personality. But where's that loud voice now?"

_"You make me shy, that's why." I said in my head. _

No one should be able to do that the first time meeting me. Naturally, as you could tell, I'm always a really jumpy and energetic person. So when I meet someone new, I gravitate towards them and greet them with a wide smile a wave of a _hello_.

Why can't Austin Moon be the same?

"No it's just that- I've kinda, like- you know..." I stuttered, then took a deep breath to continue.

Austin shouldn't be someone to get nervous over.

So I put my hands on the curves of my hips and flipped my hair to the left side of my head, not acting as shy as before. His eyes seemed to widen at the quick change of my demeanor, switching from shy little Ally to the not-so-shy, real, genuine Ally Dawson.

I use the second one a lot more than the first.

I clasped my light mint colored green nails together and laughed a bit at what went on only a few moments ago. The blonde standing near me laughed along, his pearly whites grinning like a fool.

"Are you usually this awkward, Ally?" I pretended to ponder at this question, fully knowing it was meant as a joke.

"Typically, no. But around you, yes."

He blushed, his eyes darkened at my current comment. His hands unstuffed from his blue jean pockets and grabbed mine, his palm making my own hand look so tiny. "Glad to know I have that kind of effect on you."

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked after a moment of looking at me, My eyes gleamed as I gladly nodded my head with a loud yes screaming from my red lips.

I coughed awkwardly and tried to change my response to something more appropriately enthusiastic, not completely laced with want. A soft, more compliant Yes, escaped from me.

"I would really liked that."

My lips grinned a lot wider, almost as to my mouth would crack with streams of glee. Austin smiled and shagged his bright blonde hair and excitedly pulled me to the dance floor unexpectedly, causing me to almost trip over my own two feet. The sweet ice tea toppled on the highest of shelves in the room I was trying to reach was long forgotten with just a single smile coming from Austin.

We danced until our feet hurt. I even kicked off my shoes and jumped around, letting loose to the beat of the really loud music pounding through the speakers. People gathered around us to watch as we gave them a show to see.

I've never had this much fun in a while, and it's all thanks to a certain blonde boy.

But what would happen after tonight?

He gave me that sudden sense of true happiness I didn't even know I lost until now, and I can't-I won't let it- slip through my finger tips for what seems to be the second time.

_I can't loose track of this boy._

Damn you Austin Moon.

Hey, that rhymed!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Follow me on Instagram at starcrossed.r5! And twitter at missraurafanfics! Sorry if you didn't like how short this chapter was. I'll try to make the next one a lot longer! <em>**


	3. Kitties Ice Cream Parlor

**_Hey guys! New chapter is up. Don't own anything you see or recognize. (Although I'd love it if I did.) Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

><p>I snuggled into my cocoon of blankets, round earphones stuffed into my ears playing my favorite songs. The sun wasn't bright enough to blind me through my comforts, shining brightly as usual disrupting my sleep. The bird chirps, soft wind blew through my open window blinds, the light blue color of my room on my walls brought calming to my heart, thumping to the beat of the music.<p>

_"You've trembled like you've seen, a ghost," _I sang whispering quietly into the morning air under my blankets, my breath warm. "_And I gave in." _

I hummed in contempt to the rest of the song, my mind trailing off into other thoughts.

Today seemed so peaceful.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, get up now before I get Gracie up here to pour freezing cold water on you. It's already noon! Remember what happened last time?"

It's not so peaceful anymore.

I grumbled into my pillow, a soft stream of curses igniting like fire under my blankets beneath my breath.

"I'm up, I'm up..."

I really don't like waking up on weekends, as you can see.

Last time, it was so bad that even my moms screams and threats of taking my guitar away couldn't even get me up. She went to extreme measures and called Gracie in on me to get me out of bed. Just the thoughts of what she did to me made me cringe.

I don't want to re-live those dark moments of torture from that little she devil teenager.

So I quickly got out of bed, showered, and tried to look at least _half_ decent for the day ahead.

After getting dressed into my lazy day clothes which consisted of a pair of skinny navy sweatpants and a tribal print tank top, I smacked on my black rimmed glasses (skipping my contacts.) and grabbed my notebook and sat at the baby grand piano placed in the corner of my room. I lightly skinned my fingers over the slick ivory keys that brought back a lot of memories.

I even remembered of the time I first learned how to play the piano.

Me and Elliot were only six at the time and Gracie around the age of two. I watched as my parents snuggled closed together on our baby grand piano, their voices mingled together in a wonderful melody as their fingers twirled around on the ivory keys. The sight of them made me happy and soon I asked them to teach me how to play.

My mother would stand in the door way of our kitchen and watch as my dad would sit me in his lap and try to teach me the notes of the keys. My tiny fingers would try to scramble across them making jumbles of sounds causing us all to laugh. Soon, I got the hang of it. I remember screaming with total glee and happiness when I learned my first song and played it for days on end because I was so darn excited.

Even Elliot would yell at me in annoyance and Gracie would sit in her high chair and clap her hands together like the little jolly baby she once was.

After several rounds of trying to get those god damn knots out of the mess I like to call my hair and scream-singing to the loud music playing from my speakers and yelling into my brush, my phone rang. I ignored it though, and continued to get ready. Whatever it is, it could wait just a few measly seconds while I tried to tame the wild lioness I called my hair.

Bad mistake.

It kept dinging.

And ringing.

And vibrating.

Finally once I got to the point of pulling out my almost smooth hair, I pick up my phone and threw it out my room and down the hallway where I couldn't hear its random annoying dings of unanswered messages.

_But then I felt bad and almost slipped running down the wooden padded hallway trying to get it before any real damage to my lovely phone was done. _

I may seem like an over obsessive teenage girl who was absolutely in love with her phone, but, _come on. _

_That piece of shit was expensive. _

_"Ally, _stop stomping down the hallway I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!"

I rolled my eyes.

Seems Gracie didn't like being woken up either.

I picked my phone up and trudged down back into my room, only to drop it in fear again. I was totally not expecting what I saw on that shiny screen...

_"What the actual..." _I whispered under my breath, my cheeks turning a bright rosy color.

There sitting on the screen of my phone was Austin Moon and I, limbs tangled with each other on the dance floor. The lights illuminated our faces. We had smiles plastered on us, and it seemed like we were having the most fun out of everyone at the party.

One of Austin's arms was wrapped tightly around my waist while the other stood out in front of us above our heads, straining to take the picture. My eyes were squinted facing the camera and Austin's face was squished into the side of my head, acting like he was kissing my cheek. It looked so adorable, but so not platonic at the same time. If you saw this, you would mistake us for a couple.

I scrolled through the tons of messages that were seeming to swarm my phone. Some from unknown numbers and faces, and others from either Trish, Dallas, Kristen, Kiersey, or Elliot.

Trish's messages showed up the most.

I guess some of them were still from during yesterday nights party, because the texts were sent at eleven pm.

_"Ally, where are you?" _

_"ALLY. I DONT SEE YOU." _

"_I swear I'll call the cops." _

I rolled my eyes at that one.

"_MY FINGERS ARE ON THE EMERGENCY BUTTON."_

"_ALLY." _

The last one though, was something I was hoping to avoid. Of course Trish saw the picture. Austin was just dumb enough to post it on his Instagram for everyone that followed him to see, including Trish. She was all about social media, so she was probably the first one to see it.

_"EXPLAIN THIS BEFORE I KILL YOU." _

Under the text, was a screen shot of the picture Austin posted of us. I couldn't help but stare at it. It really was one of the most cutest pictures I've ever seen.

If this ever goes anywhere, _I'm getting this picture framed. _

I also looked down at the number of likes it had, _243 to be exact. _

I wasn't _dumb, after all_. I knew Austin was quite popular at his school. He was also quite the looker too, so it wasn't very surprising he had that many likes on one freaking picture.

The downside is, though, I was kind of a well known student at my school too. I wouldn't say I was popular personally, it was just make me sound really boastful. But if you wanted the truth, it wasn't that easy trying to get away with things because everyone knew who you were. Being Elliot's half sister and president of almost every extra curricular activity we had did have it perks.

But this particular picture would be the talk of both of Austin's school and mine. I probably won't go a second without hearing about it on Monday.

_How wonderful. _

Sarcasm intended

**_LINEBREAK_ .**

"Ally, hurry up and eat your chicken before I eat it for you! I'm hungry!"

"Mom, Elliot won't stop kicking my feet under the table!"

"I didn't know you had kids..."

We all sat at the dinner table, my mother insisting we eat all together as a family with her latest fling. He was a tall burly man, dark hair, mysterious eyes. He creeped me out, but hey.

At least he had a full head of hair this time.

"Kids? What kids? I don't have any kids," my mother said nervously, shrugging up her shoulders. She was quick to come up with a response, her eyes shaking with embarrassment.

Ouch.

That one hurt.

"In fact, you guys should go home to your mother now. You know, _next door?" _She said, her teeth clenched and motioning for us to get out the house and leave them alone.

I rolled my eyes.

At least she waited until we finished most of our meal this time.

Next door was our old baby sitter, Margret Ellis. You'd think she's be some boring old mean hag, but she was actually one of the sweetest old ladies you'd ever meet. We used to come over all the time just to say hi, but because were older now, we haven't been over in a while.

Ever since my father seemed to mysteriously disappear of the face of this earth, my mother didn't know how to cope with it. She would put on a facade of smiles, working hard to make a living for us kids that would some how make up for the past. She started drowning her self into tons of work, coming home late at night, studying, crowding herself in piles of books to forget about the pain. After everything, she got herself a steady well paying job to take care of us all.

Her new found job did way more than enough, though. Now she's the head of her own company and takes home a lot more money than we could imagine. It got us a larger home, nicer furniture and amenities, and more than enough money in our pockets.

Unfortunately, it also got mom a new found interest in dating again. We all knew she missed dad dearly, but this was a new low.

So instead of heading over to Miss Margret's home like mom so subtly suggested to get us out the house to suck face with her new boyfriend, me and Elliot decided to head out to Kitties ice cream parlor down the road with Gracie.

We really do have the best mother in the world, _now don't we?_

"_So Ally," _Elliot started. " I saw some interesting photos this morning."

Gracie's ears perked up over excitedly. "Oh, was it Channing Tatum?"

"Ew, no. Why the hell would I bring up Channing Tatum?"

"Because he's one of the hottest human beings, ever."

Elliot took a glance away from the road for a moment to look at me. "I blame you," he said, gesturing to what Gracie just said.

"_Hey_," I held my hands up in mock defense. "The girls not wrong, Channing Tatum has one hell of a fine ass body."

"No, it's not about Channing Tatum's luscious lumps, okay!?" Elliot yelled while me an Gracie laughed and giggled in the background. "It's about you getting all comfy last night with Austin Moon."

Loud coughs coming from Gracie were heard in the back seat. She was pounding on her chest until she squealed loudly, her voice making a weird raspy sound. "Austin Moon!? Like the really hot senior from North Side Mustangs Highschool!?"

I groaned and hit my head repeatedly on the dash board while Gracie squealed with delight in the background. "But there's no way Ally could have scored a guy that Hot! I mean, look at her..."

I'm about two insults away from punching Gracie square in the face.

"My point is," continued Elliot, sending Gracie a hard glare that she greatly returned. He turned his eyes back onto the road. "Just tell me if anything goes on between you two. I had a heart attack this morning because of that picture, you've never talked about him before."

"Because I just met him," I said, staring straight out the window. "It's no big deal, we probably won't even get anywhere."

Everyone shut up after that.

Elliot turned off the engine as we parked in front of Kitties ice cream Parlor for desert, the outside of the little shop gleaming with happiness. Once we stepped inside Elliot found us a seat, Gracie went to use the bathroom, and I was left alone to take our orders. There weren't that many people around in the small diner, seeing how it was late at night and it would be closing soon.

"I'll take two scoops of fruity mint swirl, three scoops of chocolate cookie doe, and a small vanilla ice cream in a cone please," I said, my head bent down rummaging in my purse for my wallet.

"Oh there's no need for that, this ones on the house!" said a familiar voice in front of me. His blonde hair was hidden under a white cap with the word 'Kitties' written on it and two little cat ears stuck up on each side. his shirt was a bright orange polo with a huge cat plastered on the front of it and regular blue jeans.

I never would have thought Austin Moon would work at a cute ice cream parlor down the street from my house.

I put my wallet on the counter in front of me and covered my mouth from loud giggles escaping between my teeth. Elliot and Gracie sat in the corner booth waiting for me to order our ice cream.

"You work at Kitties ice cream parlor?" I found this so amusing.

"Okay, you might be laughing now," he started from behind the counter and popped the crisp collar of his polo. "But guess who gets a free cup of ice cream everyday I work? Me!"

"I would hate having to wear that that god awful uniform," I mused.

"Sure, but it's not much of an upgrade from what your wearing now."

I shot him a glare and leaned over the counter to punched his right arm. He grabbed my hands and pulled them to face down under his own palms on the counter near the cashier. "I'm kidding, don't get so butt hurt."

I didn't notice how close we were until Elliot cleared his throat loudly from behind us. Austin was now on my side of the small counter, sitting on it with my hands resting on his thighs. I awkwardly coughed, my hand coming up to comb through my hair, a habit I picked up when I got nervous. The two guys stared intensely at each other while I stood there waiting for something to happen.

_They laughed. _

They laughed like they've been friends who haven't seen each other in a while and gave each other bro hugs, talking fast and patting each other on the back.

_What the hell just happened? _

_"Never _thought I'd see you again, Ell."

"It's been a while," said Elliot.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked. I never thought they'd be long Lost friends or some cliche shit like that.

"I see him all the time, he comes by Somic Boom a lot. But lately, you haven't been over man. Something happen?"

Sonic Boom is an old music store my father used to own when he was still with us, but because he left, my mother took over. Now that my mom has been much more successful at her job, she let Elliot and I take charge of it. We've hired more workers and changed the look of the place. But now that I've been a hell lot more busy, I haven't stopped by sonic boom in a while.

"I work here now," said Austin. "Twice a week after school on the days I don't have basketball practice."

Elliot whistled lowly. "You could've just asked us if you wanted to work at Sonic Boom, I know you can sing and all that stuff."

_Austin can sing? I didn't know that._

_"_You know my parents aren't very fond of my music," said Austin.

"So what? Just tell them you're still working at Kitties,"

"What about Dez? I don't want him to work here by himself."

_Who the hell is Dez? _

_I've realized there's a lot of things I don't know about Austin Moon. _

"He can work there if he wants to, I know he's good at producing stuff. Just don't let him break anything!"

"Wait, but, who's Dez?" I asked.

"Over here!"

I turned around to find a tall red head wearing the same uniform as Austin and looked to be our age, popping up from behind the counter. He had pale skin, brown eyes, a big wacky smile his plastered face. Wristbands were placed over his left arm, and he had the most adorable puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

"I'm Dez," he said to me, shaking my hand over excitedly. "Austin's best friend since kinder!"

"It's really nice to meet you, Dez." I said. He leaned over and gave me an unexpected hug which I returned equally. "Austin told me you were pretty, but dang. Pictures do not do you justice."

"You saw that picture too!" I groaned, hitting my head upon the pillar placed beside the counter.

"Ya, you two looked adorable." Dez gushed, squishing my cheeks with both of his hands making me blush with annoyance. "Never would have guessed you guys weren't a thing."

"Were not," Austin and I said in unison. Elliot just stared back at us with blank eyes, a sarcastic comment coming out of his mouth. "Sure, you're not."

Later that night, I kept thinking about how much fun I had at the lightbox with Austin. We laughed, we danced, we talked. It was one of the best nights ever.

Once we got home I changed into some pajama shorts and a loose tank top and said goodnight to mom, Elliot, and Gracie. I sat at my piano and just thought of what was happening at this moment of my life.

Things are going a bit slow paced, and I'm wondering where the adventure I've been asking for is. Life is boring, stuck on repeat like a broken record.

I laid down my head on a pillow and closed my eyes, snuggling into the pounds of blankets I've placed on my bed and fell sound asleep.

When will **_my _**adventure begin?


	4. Girl Fights and Dance Talks

_Hey there guys! So I forgot to mention that some of the previous outfits I have described in the story that Ally has wore is linked in my bio, so go check it out there! Also, the song that Ally was listening to in the last chapter when she woke up in the morning was **Explosions, by Ellie Goulding**. Ive always liked that song! And sorry for any grammatical mistakes! Keep in my mind, I'm not perfect. Lol. Although I wish I was... Anyway, ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER! YAY. *cue explosions of confetti* _

* * *

><p>I woke up sweating, my hair a shrivel of a mess. The house was deathly quiet, no sounds of creaking stairs or murmurs of people talking. An erie feeling carrie throughout the house and into my room, the sound of quietness almost too loud for my sensitive ears. <em>Why was the house so silent?<em>

_Usually_, at this time in the morning my mom would be getting ready for work while the rest of us kids would be getting ready for school. Gracie would hog the bathroom up and me and Elliot would yell at her until she decided to come out.

_The house should be anything but quiet!_

The clock ticked behind me, as I looked up curiously around the room trying to spot where I put my guitar. There it was on its stand, in the corner of my light blue room. I grabbed it and pulled it close to my body, whispering a small "gotcha," as I grasped it.

For my fifteenth birthday, my mother came running into my room excitedly and forced me out of bed. She grabbed my arms and pulled me down the stairs to the living room where a big box wrapped in colorful wrapping paper stood in the middle of it. I ran up to it and slid my hands up and down the sides, my arms tingling with curiosity. At the nod of my mothers head, I grasped a nick in the wrapping paper and carefully ripped it piece by piece and opened the lid of the box, only for it to reveal an old acoustic guitar.

_**I almost cried at the sight of it. **_

This guitar wasn't like any other ordinary one. _Well_, to me it wasn't at-least.

_This guitar was my fathers_.

I jumped up and down excitedly and screamed with joy, sliding down onto the couch to place the old thing in my lap and strum the strings of a familiar song.

"Remember this one mom? I know it was your favorite," I smirked cockily.

"Oh hush, just play it." She laughed, that beautiful sweet smile that I remembered so greatly popped up on her face. She came to sit next to me as the light of happiness shined through her eyes genuinely for once. By the second verse, I had her singing along with me, whipping our full heads of hair to the beat and jumping up and down around the room.

"_He's one in a million, I don't know when I'll be seeing him again.__He wants to live in a city, __Moved out there and he was just seventeen, just seventeen."_

Now, I know why my mother loved that song so much. It basically explained how her and my fathers relationship was and how they met. I haven't heard the full story yet in detail, but I know bits and parts of it.

"_No I'm not prepared, no I'm not prepared. My heart's beating really fast, really fast. But I wanna go there, but I wanna go there. Let's walk a little further, you know I wanna be here." _

It was one of my favorite songs in my earlier teenage years. I played it all the time with my own previous guitars, but when I played it on my dads old guitar, it felt like it had a whole different meaning.

_**Because now I was mature enough to feel whatever they had felt. **_

_"I wanna go wherever, whenever you wanna go, wherever you wanna, __I wanna go with you. I wanna go wherever, whenever you wanna go, wherever you wanna, Can I go with you?"_

It was one of the sweetest and most meaningful songs that my mother had been willing to share with me. She didn't talk about him much, and neither did me and Elliot. If we said anything really about my father out loud, if felt too real. That's why she never gave me his old guitar until now and why I was so surprised.

I wouldn't want to admit it, but when my mom got me out of bed and rushed me down the stairs for my present, I wasn't expecting much. But now that I've seen what she's given, my heart warmed with tingles and screamed almost pumping out of my chest.

_I couldn't believe she was giving me my fathers beloved guitar._

_Sure, _I had plenty of instruments stuck up in my room because we owned a music store for god sakes! But this was way more than anything I've ever gotten, just because it was once my fathers. He was here to touch it, play it, _breath in the music. _

After playing my guitar for a few good minutes and scrapping some lyrics down in my prized song book, I got up and stretched my body, trying to get myself up and running. I took a glance at my phone to check the time, the clock reading eight-thirty.

Wait.

Eight-thirty?

SCHOOL STARTS AT NINE.

I hopped out of bed and stripped my pajamas down and put on a robe and ran into my huge closet, skipping a shower. Finally after running up and down the small hall of clothes, I agreed on wearing a soft coral colored tee and a pair of dark blue high waisted shorts.

I grabbed my dark lace up ankle boots, my backpack, and a small red messenger bag and ran to my mirror to apply makeup to cover the dark circles under my eyes. I took out my braid causing it too fall in a sea of waves straight down to my chest. I used a golden breaded headband to hold it behind my ears. After I applied the last dab of concealer, I hurriedly grabbed my back pack and scrambled to check the time.

_Eight forty-five. _

"Why does time go _so fast_ when you don't want it too and _so slow when you want it to blow by?" _I screamed to nobody, leaning on the wall as I clumsily tried to tie up my boots.

"God damn it,"

After changing I ran down my wooden stairs like a mad man (almost slipping twice) and into the pantry to grab a granola bar and a cooled bottle of green tea and ran out the door, only to find out Elliot had took the other available car.

Usually, their would be one left and unused because my mother would take one to work, Elliot had his own car, and Gracie took the bus because she didn't have a license yet. I just had the misfortune of my car being in the shop because my engine suddenly refused to work.

_Looks like walking to school was my last resort..._

I was gonna be late anyway, so there's no use in trying to hurry and run to school and make it before the bell rings. I was just gonna have to suffer the consequences of being late.

_Oh well._

I started walking down the street and to school, my legs already tired after five minutes. I jammed ear phones in my ears and blasted music to pass the time.

Today's gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Ally, I didn't know you were dating Austin Moon!?"<p>

I gritted my teeth, closing my eyes in pure annoyance and grabbed the binder from my locker and gripped it between my fingertips. It's the _millionth_ time I've heard the same words since this morning, and we were barely even half way through the day.

I turned around coming face to face with Victoria, an old friend of mine I barely spoke two words to since soft more year. We used to be close because she was on the dance team with me, but we soon drifted apart after I beat her in our end of the year competition.

That night, I won a national title and partied with everyone in celebration as Victoria sat in the corner with a second place ribbon pinned to her bright pink shirt, the killing look of pure anger splurged on her face. I swear, ever since then she's been trying to make me look bad. I was just glad we weren't friends anymore because I saw her true, demanding, anger driven, colors.

I shuffled my feet and walked down the hallway and outside into the courtyard, Victoria following close behind with her blonde hair swinging sassily. There weren't that many people out here now because free period was almost over.

"We're not dating, he's just a friend of mine." I said lowly. She seemed to perk of with happiness at my comment.

"Well in that case," she spoke gleefully, her blue eyes wide with hope. "Could you maybe hook me up? You know, help a girl out."

_Is she really trying to use me after not talking to me for two years and planning to ruin my reputation since soft more year? _

_"Look Victoria," _I said_. "_I'm tired, I woke up late this morning, my hair looks like crap, people would not stop pestering me about that dumb picture, and you have the _**nerve**_ to ask me to hook you up with Austin?!"

She shriveled back, fear evident in her eyes. Her whole demeanor then changed to pure annoyance. "_Fine_," she scoffed. "I didn't even like him anyway."

"_Sure, I bet you were just waiting to get into bed with him_." I muttered.

Too bad she heard me.

"What did you just say?" She yelled, moving closer and getting into my face, poking my chest.

"You heard me!" I yelled.

"_Ladies_!" Came a masculine voice.

Dallas came in between us, pushing my body away from hers. "No need to start a fight, there's no one to gain attention for." He gestured towards the now empty courtyard.

"She's the attention whore, leading Austin on only to dump him in the end. _She doesn't even like him, I know it!?" _Yelled Victoria.

"_Shut up icky Vicky," _Dallas said. I laughed behind him, my hands covering my mouth. "Just leave Ally alone. She's better at half of the things you try to do."

"Says who?!" She yells, her face turning a bright red. "I can sing, dance, and act better than Ally, we all know that."

"Oh, you know that's not true." I screamed again, pushing Dallas out the way.

_"_I bet I could beat you in a dance competition_, fair and square." _She yells. "No strings or catch attached. Just us and our dance moves going head to head in front of the whole school to judge."

"She doesn't have to prove anything to you, Ally's better than you'd _ever be_!" Screamed Dallas.

"_Dallas_," I said. "This is between Victoria and I, let me handle it."

"Me and you, head to head at the lightbox, Friday night, seven o'clock." I said, my face right beside hers. We were practically breathing the same air of how close we were, nose to nose.

"_I'll be there_," she crossed her arms, trying to act all tough like the little bitch she was. "Don't be a chicken Ally!" Victoria yelled, walking away sassily.

"_What_ the hell was all that?" Asked Dallas as we hurriedly walked to our next class. The bell just rang for the end of free period.

"Victoria and I just have some bad blood between us, no big deal." I said.

"_No big deal!?" _Screamed Dallas exasperated. "If I never stepped in, news of a chick fight between you two would have spread around the school like hell fire!"

"I wasn't gonna let it get that far-"

"It almost did," Dallas yelled, cutting me off.

I rolled my eyes, slamming my locker once again to get my books for my next class. "I was just trying to help and stop you from getting hurt." He said.

"I'm a big girl Dallas," I muttered. "I can take care of my own problems."

"Doesn't mean I want you too," he whispered.

And just like that, we walked our separate ways to class, I having Advance honors literature and he having Calculus.

_I can't wait to beat Victoria's ass in our dance off on Friday. _

_**But why did things have to go this far?**_


	5. Mall Trips and Friendships

_Sorry I haven't updated for quite a while, I've been busy beyond belief and I just didn't have the time to revise and look over this lol. Please don't mind the mistakes, I'll take care of them __later. Also, the song that Ally and her mother sang in the last chapter was **I Wanna Go by Yuna.** It's a very cute song and makes my heart all warm and fuzzy. And any outfits that are mentioned will be posted in my bio very soon. But in the mean time, let's get on with the story! (P.s I do not won anything you see or recognize, SADLY. :((((((( _

* * *

><p>After the whole Victoria and Dallas fiasco on Monday, my head was swimming with thoughts of the deal we made. The fight with Dallas and I didn't make me feel any better obviously, and my sad mood was shining through the cracks of my skin.<p>

I needed to get my mind off of things.

Austin made me smile and stop thinking about the few words me and Dallas exchanged that day in result of the dance off bet between me and Icky-Vicky, as so he calls her. We would be on break from working at sonic boom and he would poke me every few so seconds to get my attention and tell me silly puns I would laugh at uncontrollably. They were idiotic little jokes, but they seemed to make me smile so I didn't tell him to stop.

In fact, just seeing Austin made me smile.

Now that Elliot and I offered him a job at Sonic Boom, I see him all the time. He's always there, teaching kids how to play the instruments and rocking out on the guitar with me just moments later. He even drives me home when Elliot mysteriously disappears off to a party and leaves me stranded without a ride, which is most of the time. Elliot could care less than coming to work. The few times that he does, it's either because he needs my help or he forgot something in the practice room. Dez is here occasionally and works on the computers and security cameras every now and then. He's really good at technology.

The night before, Austin had dropped me off at my house for the fourth time in the week because Elliot left and my car was still in the shop. He would come over to the passenger side and open the door for me like the gentlemen he was and walk me to my door where I would then kiss him on the cheek and give him a long hug which seemed to go on forever. It was a simple gesture though, just platonic feelings. Nothing less, nothing more.

I even found my mom spying on us from the upstairs window directly above the front door, squealing with joy. I knew she secretly wanted me and Austin to be together. Heck, everyone we knew in Miami wanted us together ever since the picture Austin posted, which the drama has finally died down from. Hallelujah!

As I woke up this morning though, I realized my alarm didn't go off as it usually did. Like any other busy teenage girl, I almost freaked out and fell out of bed, but then I remembered it was actually, in fact, the day before spring break kicks off. Friday, March 19, exactly.

Ever since Marino High school was built and running, they had an annual seniors "ditch day," which would take place after all the mid terms were over and before Finals start to take place to get the stress taken off us. It was basically a day that all the seniors ditch school and do whatever the hell they want. It was also the day of the supposed "dance off" between me and Icky-Vicky later to happen tonight at seven.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit terrified. I mean, I have full faith in myself and my dancing, but still, I can't predict the future. Who knows what could happen over there? Someone could get hurt, or worse, I could lose and spend the rest of my days on earth wallowing in my own pool of misery and disappointment.

That thought may have been a little over board, but still.

You get my point.

"Ally, can I borrow your straightener? I can't find mine?!" Gracie screamed from her room. I groaned and got out of bed and searched through my drawer until I found the hunk of metal and stuck it out my door. Gracie's small hand came by and opened the door to grab the straightener the same time I opened it, and she ended up spilling all of the contents she had in her hand onto the wooden floor. It was a huge pile of cheap, drugstore makeup.

"Whoa, who are you trying to impress?" I smothered, and bent down to help her. Gracie looked up and gave me a hard glare, her eyes and cheeks burning with embarrassment. She muttered in a small voice and hid her face from me. "Allan asked me to go to the mall with him yesterday, and I agreed. I'm supposed to meet him at the park in thirty minutes."

Allan was a guy Gracie met a few months ago when he was new to her school. I'm guessing they hit it off pretty well, because he seems to be all Gracie talks about now a days, well, whenever she actually wants to speak. But lately, I've noticed a change in Gracie's attitude ever since she's first brought him up. She's been ruder, more bratty, and says things that I've never heard her say. Even her outfits are straying from what they usually were. At the moment, she was wearing a grey graphic tee shirt which she tucked into high waisted maroon shorts. Underneath them, she wore clean black pantyhose that showed her white pale skin that had black polka dots on them, black wedge ankle boots, and a plain black beanie.

I bent down again to grab the rest of the stuff dropped on the floor until I noticed what covered her feet. "Hey!?" I smirked. "Are those my shoes?"

"Maybe," she coughed, awkwardly blushing again.

"Last time I checked, you thought my sense of style was ugly."

"Last time I checked, you usually don't believe any of the words that came out of my mouth."

I stood straight back up again and crossed my arms, a smirk itching on my face. "Touché..."

After picking up all the makeup products off the floor, Gracie stood in the door way, rocking the heel of my boot into the ground nervously before she spoke.

"Ally, could you maybe..." She slowly stopped and gestured to the swirly chair on my vanity. "You know, do my makeup for me?" She coughed awkwardly and hid her face behind her bangs again, the smile on my face igniting even wider and wider.

"Stop smiling like that!" She groaned. "It's weird enough that I asked you to do my makeup, but now you look like the freaking Cheshire Cat, it's scary!"

"I'm sorry," I squealed. "It's just a really exciting moment for you. I mean, your first time getting all dolled up for a boy you like."

"Don't push it." She sneered at me and sat on the pink swirly chair in front of my vanity. "I didn't want to ask mom because, you know, that would be embarrassing and she would smother me more than you are at the moment," she rolled on. "And I don't want to admit it, but your makeup always looks perfect no matter what you do with it, It's not fair."

After ten minutes of Gracie screaming at me not to poke her in the eye or make her look like a clown, we finally finished. She looked so adorable, her outfit and makeup complementing eachother perfectly.

Gracie has shown me a picture of Allan before, but as soon as I saw it, I got a really bad vibe from that kid. Sagging pants aren't a really great first impression, obviously. And plus, his jet black hair always seem to cover his obvious blood shot eyes. Who knows what that kid has been doing for his eyes to become like that?

"Look Gracie," I started, as I set the makeup products on the table. "I know you seem to really like Allan, but-"

"But you think he would be a really bad influence," she finished for me, coldly. "I've heard the same thing from multiple other people." Gracie said, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said. But she cut me off again. "No, no your not!" She screamed.

"In tired of everyone judging Allan before they've even had a simple conversation with him. Sure, he's not perfect, I haven't actually known him for that long, and this is the first time we have a chance to meet outside the school, but that shouldn't matter. What matters is Allan is his own kind of person, and he hasn't changed me one bit!"

"Yeah, but that's where you're wrong

Gracie!" I said. "You've changed a lot. You're not the same Gracie that would tell me she looked up to me and that I was her role model. The one that was nice and sweet as can be. What happened to that one!?"

"She grew up!" She yelled coldly. "You know what Ally, I thought we were actually having a moment where me and you were bonding and having a good time, but I was wrong. You're still the same bitch you've always been!"

And at that, Gracie left the room, ripping the piece of my heart that contained my feeling for her and stomped on it, the feelings leaking out into the air and filling up with sadness and regret.

Well that totally just put a huge damper on my mood.

* * *

><p>"Ally," I heard someone yell. I fumbled clumsily off the comfy place on my bed and took out my head phones too look curiously around my room to find the source of the voice calling my name. No one was around in my room though, so I causally stuck my head out the door into the hallway only to be met with silence yet again. Elliot was out, Gracie was with Allen at the mall, and my mother was at work. The clock read 1:30 pm.<p>

"Ally!" I heard my name being called again. I shuddered, sticking my earphones back into my ears and found a spot on my bed and hid cowardly under my covers.

"It's just your mind playing tricks on you," I said, a scared laugh escaping my lips. "A mere figment of your imagination!"

"It's not your imagination dumbass," came a voice from my now opened window. Kristen stood there casually outside of my room by the side of my house, her dark hair was down in waves. I raced out of bed to meet her outside.

"We were planning on to the mall, so go get ready!" she said and gestured to Austin's huge silver Jeep and all of our friends squished into each other to fit in one place. Austin sat in the drivers seat, Kiersey was in the passenger seat, Elliot, Trish, Dez, Cassidy, and Carrie behind them. All of our supplies was in the very back.

After meeting and becoming close to Austin, he introduced us to his close friends. There was Cassidy, semi tall blonde, brown hazel eyes. Always cool and collected, and very laid back. She was actually Austin's sister, and they were about a year apart. They pulled her up a grade because she skipped kindergarten. So out of all of us, she's the youngest.

Then there was Carrie, the super tall girl with short curly blonde hair and the sweetest blue eyes. She wasn't the sharpest person out there, but her genuinely nice personality made up for it. And plus, I thought she was absolutely perfect for Dez.

Then last but not least, the tall red head with a strong passion for filmmaking. We've all already met Dez when he was working with Austin at Kitties Ice Cream Parlor, and I still think he's one of the most adorable guys out there. I think his personality is somewhat similar to Carrie's. They're both really quirky and weird.

Kirsten shoved me towards my door and yelled at me to get dressed. Austin stepped out of the truck and leaned against the car, a whistle exploding from his lips and a wide glance at me.

"Hey Ally?" He screamed. I popped my head out of the door.

"What?" He smirked at me. His eyes holding a suggestive look of playful and teasing.

"Nice outfit," he laughed.

I looked down at my body, checking out the clothes that I was currently wearing. Black and white stripped shorts way to small to wear in public, a loose blue tank top that showed a lot more than I wanted, and plush white slippers. I blushed, my cheeks turning a very bright red and ran back inside while I heard everyone else laughing outside and the sound of Elliot slapping Austin playfully upside the head.

Running into my room, I changed into a grey tank top over a pair of loose floral shorts and flew down the stairs all the way outside into the silver jeep, my old white converse on my feet and brown messenger bag across my chest.

The wind blew through our faces as we rode fast, cutting through the sandy roads towards the mall at top speed. Kids and families were spread out along the shore of the beach as we passed by with their smiling faces.

There wasn't even a cloud in sight.

"Hey, isn't that Victoria Louis down there at the sand volleyball courts?" Asked Trish. We were currently stopped at a stop light, all the cars waiting in line for it go turn green.

"Yeah, I think it is..." Said Kiersey.

"Well I really don't wanna see her," I said, slouching low in my seat and covered my face with my hands.

"Too late, she's already spotted us." Elliot mumbled. "And is that Dallas with her?"

Sure enough, Dallas was there at the beach hanging around and getting all touchy and cute with Victoria and the rest of her friends. She took a glance straight at me, flashing an evil smirk of suggestiveness. She was teasing me, tracing her hands down his hard stomach and laughing along whenever Dallas said something, as if telling me that I could look, but I couldn't touch.

If Victoria Louis was trying to get a spark of anger out of me, it wasn't working. She could try all she wants, but her having Dallas all to herself isn't gonna break me. But then Dallas looks this way, straight at me. Our eyes lock for only a couple of seconds, but in those few moments, I see the rest of the thin line of friendship we had swirl down the drain. I turned away fast, staring straight ahead again.

It hurt to look at him now.

"That bitch!" Screamed Elliot.

" I know," said Cassidy. "Victoria is the most-"

"Wait, Victoria?" Elliot interrupted her.

"I was talking about Dallas," he said.

"That little cunt told me he had soccer practice and in reality he blew me off for Victoria Louis? I mean, sure she's pretty hot, but obviously her and Ally-"

"Elliot stop talking," I said. "You're not making the situation seem any better."


End file.
